


Need a Hand?

by dadofthedead



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Hand Jobs, Injury Recovery, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadofthedead/pseuds/dadofthedead
Summary: After losing his arm to Nidhogg, Artemus can't jerk it easily anymore. Thancred does it for him.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 38





	Need a Hand?

_“You know, Artemus, I may be able to help you with that.”_

Thancred has always the one to be so _direct._ Artemus should have known he was gonna offer something to him, especially in the rather trying of time after he lost his arm to Nidhogg. Damn that old dragon, taking his dominant hand. The man at his bedside continues to talk. “’tis not like you have any way to solve your problem with.. current equipment,” Thancred says, leaning in ever closer to the bedridden elezen. “That erection of yours is not going away anytime soon, nor am I. Pray allow me to help you, friend.”

A flush covers Artemus’ face, turning away from the silver haired man beside him. _Direct, as ever._ The elezen lies in the bed, contemplating Thancred’s offer. The man is right, he doesn’t have any way of pleasuring himself. Artemus knows of Thancred’s experience and lack of relationships. He really does have nothing to lose, and something to gain by jerking off one of his closest friends. Artemus’ brows furrow, squinting at the window opposite of the rather patient man.

“Artemus?” Thancred whispers in question, looking to the elezen’s face.

“…..Fine. But only this time, Thancred.” Artemus says, turning his head back to look at the man beside him. His words brighten the man’s face, from what can be seen.

Artemus reaches over to the other man’s face, ever so gently removing the bandana covering Thancred’s eye. “You have seen me at my worst as I lay here. It’s only right to let me see all of you,” the elezen says, placing the fabric on the bedside table. Thancred nods, reaching up to grab at the hem of Artemus’ shirt, pulling it up and off. “Watch for my arm, jackass,” Artemus mumbles, carefully pulling his bandaged arm through the sleeve. A chuckle slips through Thancred’s lips, a smirk growing on his face. “I know, Art. I can still see. Your arm will be fine,” he says, pulling the blankets back from Artemus’ lower half. The older man’s cock strains against the fabric of his trousers, a small wet spot beginning to form. The elezen grunts, reaching with his left arm to pull down the pants. A hand stops him, Thancred’s replacing his own. “Let me handle this,” he whispers, looking into Artemus’ one good eye. “I was the one that offered, after all.”

Artemus nods, lifting his hips up to allow his companion to undress him. His length bounces against his stomach with the movements, precum smearing on his stomach. Thancred reaches down, one hand grasping the cock and the other dragging his fingers along the toned muscles of Artemus’ abdomen. A gasp draws from the taller man’s lips at the feeling of Thancred’s calloused hand around him. Thancred’s hand against his side continues to follow the curve of Artemus, the skin still warm from the blanket. A quiet moan comes from the elezen, the man finally beginning to move the hand around his cock at the noise. The motions of Thancred’s hand are slow, the silver haried man inching closer to Artemus as he works the cock in his hand.

“Twelve, Thancred, just get up here,” Artemus grumbles, grabbing a bicep and pulling Thancred up. The hand leaves his cock as Thancred moves to sit between his legs. Within an instant, the hand is back, pulling a moan and a dribble of precum out from Artemus. The calves of the elezen move around Thancred’s hips, trying to pull him closer. “Faster, Thancred. _Please,_ ” Artemus moans out, hips moving to meet with the hand around him. A tut comes from Thancred, the hand stopping momentarily. “Last I checked Art, you aren’t permitted to go anywhere with that arm - or lack thereof. We don’t have to rush this,” the man responds, continuing the motions around Artemus’ cock. The elezen lays back, head hitting the pillow with a moan. The calloused fingers begin focusing the head, smearing the precum around the long length. Noises continue to stream from Artemus, an incoherent mess of words. He’s practically _begging_ Thancred to go faster.

“Fuck, Thancred,” Artemus moans out, tilting his head up to look into Thancred’s eyes. “Keep going, faster, anything. _Please,”_

Thancred grins, moving his hand faster up and down the length of his companion’s cock. “If you ask nicely, Artemus, you might get what you wish,” he says thumb swiping over the tip. The elezen groans, pulling his right arm up over his eyes as best he can. His hips move with move force against the fist, precum dripping onto the muscles of his tense stomach.

“Please, Thancred. I just want to cum,” Artemus says between moans. Thancred looks into the good eye of his friend. “Soon, Art. _Soon,_ ” he says, twisting his fist as he speeds up his movements. The cock is pulsing by now, close to completion. Both Thancred and Artemus can feel it. The silver haired man puts an arm beneath Artemus’ hips, pulling him closer. “You can cum, Art,” he says, leaning down to press his lips to the Artemus’ bearded jaw. “This is all for you, Artemus. You can have it.” Thancred whispers, his hand moving as fast as he can.Artemus moans loudly, hips stuttering as he cums over Thancred’s hand and his stomach.The hand of the silver haired man slows, stroking the older man through his rather intense orgasm. “There you go, Art,” Thancred whispers, stubble rubbing against the neck of his companion.

Their chests pressed together, Thancred lays the elezen back as he retrieves the discarded shirt from the floor. He wipes the fabric on their chests, ridding them both of the mess Artemus had made. He hears the elezens breathing slow as he cleans the mess, tossing the shirt to the floor. Thancred moves to Artemus’ side, looking up at the other’s face. Completely relaxed, and asleep. He lays his head down beside Artemus, closing his eyes.

“Never change, Art.” 

**Author's Note:**

> vaguely inspired by the one tweet where its "is it gay to jerk your friend off because he broke your arm?"
> 
> twitter - @dadofthedead


End file.
